freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160529125318
@anon: Your first paragraph I just don't understand at all. Yes Stigma are from an alien source, yes they give different abilities, capabilities and weaknesses to the individuals they are implanted in. That's fine, no one's disputing that, I don't think that was even part of this conversation. What this conversation, at least from my side, is about is, very simply; whether what Arnett, Elizabeth and Ticy expressed/thought/felt was their own, voluntary, opinions/thoughts/feelings or whether it was compelled. The general consensus, so far as I can tell, is that it was not compelled but, rather, these feelings/thoughts/expressions/opinions were voluntary and genuine on behalf of Arnett, Elizabeth and Ticy. What this means, is, that when Arnett, Elizabeth and Ticy think/express/say that they are 'obedient servants' to Kazuya, that Kazuya is their 'master' and that they wish to 'offer up everything they have' to Kazuya, those are their genuine opinions/thoughts/desires/feelings. Faced with that evidence I fail to see how anyone could argue that, for example, Arnett cares more for Morrison than she does for Kazuya. Turning to the Stigma; the fact that these feelings/desires/opinions/thoughts originate from a particular organ does not change anything so long as they are still voluntary. If, hypothetically, I have an alien organ implanted into me and, as a result, I stop enjoying the taste of chocolate and instead gain a taste for pork, then I can be described as liking pork and disliking chocolate. Even if previously I liked chocolate very much, that does not change that in my new situation I like pork more. So long as the feelings/desires/opinions are genuine and voluntary, that they originate from the Stigma is no different to them originating from the brain or nervous system. I was under the impression that I had already conceded that what happened in the panels alone didn't qualify for NTR, and clarified my position as being that I believe they are a precedent for a fear of something to come. If I did not do so, I apologize, I am doing so now. As a side note I'm pretty sure we see Elizabeth smiling beatifically at Kazuya but, honestly, its irrelevant to me at this stage. Additionally you truly, clearly, misunderstand my point if you think sex is what I'm concerned about. The emotional aspect, love, dedication, exclusivity, contentment, mutuality are the things I am most primarily concerned with. Sex is near the bottom of all these priorities. And yes, that is correct, I did say he did nothing wrong because he made the only worthwhile call he could in the situation he was given. That is true. Hopefully, at a point, we might even get to see how André and Morrison feel about the situation. You know, beyond the terror we've been shown so far. Also I'm not quite sure why you felt the need to specify Morrison's last appearance. Didn't I say his last appearance was him pissing himself? I'm pretty sure in my own words I did. Its even worse when you consider that Morrison's last line of dialogue in the series is him screaming out "Arnett-Senpai" with a panic-stricken look whilst Arnett ignores him and contemplates her desire to 'offer everything she has' to Kazuya. Really hurts.